las cronicas de percy y el wild cat
by mario947
Summary: percy intento suicidarse la correicion de th wild cat and percy crhonicles abra romance accion comedia pero asta el segundo capitulo ahora solo abra angst i una introduccion informenme de errores gramaticales fue escrito a media noche y vorracho de leer


Bueno boy a empezar otravez ya que los pocos comentarios que recibí fueron por mi español ilegible aquí boy no soy dueño de pjo ni lo seré así que bueno

Introducción

La historia comienza no necesariamente con Percy y sus abentuaras, si no co wild cat (o gato salvaje en español) llameémoslo Cat 0 (catzero) a cat-o se le fue encomendada una especie de misión, en la que tiene que conseguir o reclutar las personas mas fuertes del mundo, pero no solo de uno sino de todos, de cada una de las dimisiones con rastros mas grandes de energía, (las cuales pertenecen a mis libros series o mangas / animes favoritas) tal párese que esta misión le a tomado un tiempo puesto son bastantes.

Así que debido a-un-no-se-que-no-se-me-a-ocu-ri-do-co-mo-lla-mar-lo. Es longevamenteinmortal. Así que a viajado a tantos mundos. Que básicamente conoce muchas técnicas de combate , magia, etc. Que es un hijo de la gran %&$#, y sabe aser básicamente de todo. El ayudara a Percy en su lucha contra cronos como unos seis meses antes del cumple, lo va a.. mejor empiezo con la historia imagínese todo como en un manga y u manga y mándeme una respuesta perras(sorry)

p.s cat se cera en algo así como en sus doce así que cualquiera se puede confiar con su imagen y subestimarlo lo cual es un grave error p.s del ps cuando diga frases extrañas fuera de lo inusual e incluso pervertidas imagínenlo con orejas de gato sazonara and lets do it .

me intente suicidar si ,pero no les cuentas a mama ni Annabeth

estaba en el baño apunto de suicidarme, desenvaine a riptide listo para hacer una cortada a lo emo, nadie me podía detener, mi madre avía salido con paúl así que no esta, el laso de empatia que tengo con Grover estaba desconectado por razones desconocidas.

Pensaras que es muy cobarde que huyo, pues ustedes no saben, la presión, lo que me aguarda en menos de seis meses creo que el mundo estará mejor en las manos Nico, nada importa ahora, lo siento Annabeth creo que boy a encontrarme con mi querido tío hades.

(punto de vista de autor así será en la mayoría de la historia no se preocupen esto no será un angst pese al comienzo)

Per hubiese logrado suicidarse, ni no fuera sin nuestro querido amigo cat-o cuando cat-o able en cursiva es que tiene las orejas de gato así como todos los demás personajes ok.

_Aaahhhhhhhh_

Cat-o entro colando por la ventana con los ojos dilatados y cara de idiota como si la ventana no fuera su culpa.

_Disculpa buen samaritano me puede decir donde estoy_

Entones cat-o vio la esena que estaba desarrollando Percy, que lo estaba viendo col la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

Ventana… entraste…. o ..por ventana..

_A perdón siempre entro de esta manera a donde quería que boy las personas dicen que soy cruel pero es culpa del cruel destino…_pero detente ahora mismo no lo hagas ere muy joven, mucho por vivir…

Como sea que diablos ase aquí..

Aaa.. vengo de otra dimensión

Percy puso su cara de ESTABIEN-ESTA-LOCO-NO TE-PREOCUPES. Pero se puso a pensar, con todo lo de los dioses griegos, porque no es posible otra dimensión asi que..

**De ninguna manera me creo eso eres un espía de cronos verdad-(**letra negrita igual un aura maligna o enojo recordad la cara que ponen los de one piece para dichas emociones)- Percy le dio una patada en lo que decía esto, cat lo bloqueo bastante bien casi despreocupada mente.

Como sea donde están tus padres tengo que decirles no boy a dejar que..

Percy intento lanzar una tajada con su espada riptide pero se di cuenta que esta simplemente lo atravesó sin hacer ni un rasguño.

Me tomas te por sorpresa debo admitir pero si esa espada fuera útil contra, mi igual no serviría de nada soy inmortal mocoso.

Inmortal pero si…¿Cómo te llamas?.

Cat-o

Que tonto nombre..

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Percy ese dia pues cat lo noqueo

Solo dime cat.

Phant phant

Ese fue mi prmer fanfic que creo que segire publicando por que los demás por cobardia a malos rewiws remobi y esta es la versión final den un fanfic que inicie ase mucho tiempo y se a alejado tanto del original que nos es el mismo espero que aya fans de pjo que ablen espalda aya fuera de acuerdo a los rehúyes es si continuo o no si lo ago el sig cap sera asm interesante sazonara asta la sig semana o talves no…


End file.
